Asgard Hospital
by Terrenis
Summary: Welcome to Asgard Hospital, where nothing is as it seems. During their daily fight for life or death, love or hate, the members of the staff only slowly realize that paranormal powers try to destroy their kingdom. And then there's the little ghost girl and her companion, who needs their help the most, before it's too late for everyone…AU – Crossover with Kingdom Hospital
1. Chapter 1

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Asgard Hospital

•*´¨`*•••••*´¨`*•

By Terrenis

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

A/N: Welcome to Asgard Hospital, where nothing is as it seems. During their daily fight for life or death, love or hate, the members of the staff only slowly realize that paranormal powers try to destroy their kingdom. And then there's the little ghost girl and her companion, who needs their help the most, before it's too late for everyone…AU – Crossover with Kingdom Hospital, which I just watched again. But because of the many figures, this chapter will contain a list of characters.

Warnings: Slash, Character Death, Slight Author Insanity ^^

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but to their respective owners!

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Asgard Hospital Character List:

Mary à Darcy Lewis

Antibus à Fenrir

Dr. Hook à Dr. Thor Odinson

Lenny à Odin

Dr. Draper à Dr. Loki Laufeyson

Dr. Stegman à Dr. Laufey

B. Bannerman à Faurbati

Dr. James à Dr. Nick Fury

His Secretary à Maria Hill

Mrs. Druse à Frigga

Bobby Druse à Balder

Otto à Heimdall

The Rickmans à Steve Rogers/Phil Coulson

Danny and Ollie, EMT's à Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff

Nurse Carrie à Sif

The Klingermans à Maria, Howard and Tony Stark

Christa and Abel à Hela and Jormungandr

Drs. Traff à Dr. Thaddeus and Betty Ross

Dr. Massingale à Dr. Bruce Banner

Paul à Thanos

Dr. Shwartzton à Dr. Jane Foster

Liz à Peggy Carter

Dr. Gupta àDr. Hogun

Henry H., Medical Examiner à Dr. Erik Selvig

Reverend Jimmy à Fandral

Firecracker Man à Bucky Barnes

Dr. Gottreich à Red Skull (Johann Schmidt)

Janitor àPeter Parker (Jasper Sitwell, Sleipnir, Volstagg)

Guest Stars: Janet van Dyne, Hank Pym, Dr. Erskine, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Dr. Zola, Obadiah Stane, Dr. Strange, Yinsen, Iwan Vanko, Anton Vanko, Justin Hammer, Bobbi Morse etc.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Prologue

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

The Earth shakes violently, as a ghostly choir voices his despair and his pain.

White Hospital walls come crumbling down, burying white-dressed people underneath them.

The floor breaks up into pieces and more white-clad people fall into the abyss.

There is blood, bodies and chaos everywhere.

And in the middle of it all – a little girl, dressed in rags, rings her bell, cries loudly at the sight of destruction and death, her only comfort the huge wolf next to her.

Ragnarok has come over Asgard Hospital and its inhabitants, ready to destroy everything until nothing was left.

And yet – there is still hope.

There is still a chance that the Avengers of Asgard can save their home.

But time is running short and all hope now rest on their shoulders.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

TO BE CONTINUED…

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Sorry for the short prologue. I'm posting this on probation, since I don't want to write something, what nobody reads. If you want more, then just leave a comment. Maybe someone could beta this for me. I'm finally back online after two weeks without being able to. It's been pure hell.

^^ Terrenis


	2. Chapter 2

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Four Weeks earlier  
•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

Night has fallen over Lewistown, a small town just like any other average small town, but this town has a small airport and almost no skyscrapers – with only one exception.

Asgard Hospital.

It is a huge building, looking like a combination of a modern, golden-coloured skyscraper and a middle-aged citadel, certainly dominating the city. But the most significant trait is the enormous, red-illuminated sign, showing a winged sword with two ravens, one sitting on each side of the hilt.

Right now, it's quiet at the ER.

Heimdall, the security officer, is watching his monitors together with his faithful German shepherd Gjallar. Unlike his namesake from the Norse Mythology, he is almost blind, but sees at least enough to do his job.

Balder Friggason, an orderly, keeps him company as always, not knowing that his mother Frigga, an esoteric, will soon admit herself to the hospital, just as she has done several times before.

The hospitals EMT's, Natasha, who is reading a book and drinking her third coffee in a row, and Clint, who is currently taking a nap in their ambulance car, are waiting for their next operation. Both of them have been partners for six years now and married for three.

In the most upper level, in his office, Dr. Nick Fury is brooding over a new idea how to bring fresh air into Asgard Hospital. This is all, what he has been doing for days now with the help of his secretary Maria Hill. And it isn't about to change. But he has a good view at the mission at the other end of the parking space, where Reverend Fandral takes care of the poor and homeless people.

Some floors below, the nurses Peggy Carter and Sif, Heimdall's sister, have the night shift together with Dr. Loki Laufeyson, a dark-haired doctor with stunning green eyes.. They watch over the patients and especially Tony Stark, the only kid of the wealthy Stark family, who has had the misfortune to be operated on his brain by Loki's biological father, Dr. Laufey, a narcissistic neurosurgeon, who has recently been transferred from the Jotunheim private hospital. No one likes him except Dr. Faurbati, who has a mountain-like crush on him.

In his sleep lab, Dr. Bruce Banner watches over his subject group, most of them assistant doctors like Dr. Betty Ross, daughter of Dr. Thaddeus Ross, chairman of the Avengers of Asgard, a secret society founded 70 years ago. Betty has a crush on Dr. Banner, but doesn't know how to act upon her feelings.

And then there is Dr. Thor Odinson, surgeon, blue eyes, blonde hair. He practically lives deep in the belly of Asgard Hospital. No one knows Asgard Hospital better than him. His father Odin is a patient. He's a long-time patient at the oncology ward; liver cancer, final stage. He is going to die soon, but not before helping his "girlfriend" Frigga out.

Hela and Jormungandr, two nice kitchen helpers, who always seem to know, what is going on in the Hospital, are sleeping in their beds in a small room near the kitchen.

The rest of the staff, such as Dr. Selvig, the Medical Examiner, and Assistant Dr. Hogun, are at home at the moment, having some time off of work. But they will come back the next day and Asgard Hospital will be busy again.

But no one knows of the ghost hospital deep under the actual clinic. Right there, the restless souls are beginning to stir and soon, they will not be quiet anymore.

But help approaches…in the form of one Steven Rogers.

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

TO BE CONTINUED…

•*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*••*´¨`*•

So, I wanted to introduce the characters and I hope I succeeded so far. The action will start in the next chapter. ^^ Terrenis 


End file.
